Esperanza
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Zombie Au. Pero ella sigue ahí. (Participa en el reto Mes Del Horror del foro El Abrevadero).


**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más pink.

 **Resumen** : Pero ella sigue ahí.

 **Palabras** : 906

 **Información** : Es un intento del reto Mes del Horror del foro El Abrevadero. Tuve que cortarlo porque no me daban las palabras. Lo continuaré explicando sucesos de cómo llegaron a esta situación en un futuro.

 **Reto** : Zombie

* * *

 **Esperanza**

Hinata rueda por el suelo en una rápida voltereta que la deja al otro lado del escaparate sin sacudir el polvo y restos de vidrio que quedaron atorados en su ropa. Mantiene la cabeza baja y el volumen de su respiración lo más reducido que puede, como lleva semanas practicando, y gatea hasta llegar a la sección que buscaba. Coloca las latas, frascos y botellas dentro de su bolso con rapidez propia de quien lleva tiempo haciéndolo mientras no deja de mirar a sus alrededores buscando algún invitado indeseado que le dificulte la huida. Solo ve a dos cerca que se encuentran chocando contra la ventana polarizada del lado opuesto que ella usó para ingresar, perfecto. Arruga la nariz ante el olor que desprenden, pero no pierde tiempo y ata el bolso a su espalda con un rápido nudo por sobre su cintura para evitar que este caiga durante su escape. Repite el mismo recorrido de entrada, tomando en el camino todo aquello que le parece útil y sale al exterior.

El sol le pega en la cara y agradece a todos los dioses en los que había dejado de creer hace tantos años el haberse cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, evitándole la pesada tarea de atarlo lejos de su rostro y cuerpo en estos momentos. Toma una respiración profunda y lanza una piedra contra la ventana del auto más alejado del estacionamiento de aquel pequeño minimarket que acababa de asaltar. La alarma comienza a sonar fuertemente y un montón de criaturas se apresuran a lanzarse contra el auto en cuestión, y ella aprovecha el alboroto para huir en dirección opuesta.

Llega a una intersección que antes solía ser muy transitada, y mueve la tapa del desagüe apresurándose a entrar en la abertura y vuelve a colocarla, aliviada, de que todo haya salido bien una vez más. Baja la escalera con calma, sintiendo la seguridad rodeándola al llegar a aquel lugar que conoce como la palma de sus manos y al llegar abajo, enciende una linterna.

La mayoría de las personas de su antigua vida, probablemente le hubiesen dicho que era una tonta y que aquel lugar era el menos seguro del mundo en un apocalipsis zombie. Pero, ella jamás lo planeó. Sólo sucedió.

Camina alrededor de cinco minutos con la mochila rebotando en su espalda y al localizar un número ocho tallado en la pared, se masajea los hombros, exhausta de todo el camino, guarda la linterna y finalmente, se lanza dentro del agua llena de deshechos como si no fuese algo importante. Nada hasta el otro extremo y sube por una escalera rota que la lleva hasta una pequeña sala llena de escombros. Golpea una de las paredes siete veces con su puño en un ritmo melódico, y luego de unos minutos, uno de los montones de escombros se levanta dejando ver a Kiba con una sonrisa perruna indicándole con la cabeza que entre. Ella deja que él sostenga la puerta y se lanza dentro de la abertura como si nada. Cae sobre aquel montón de ropa que usan de cama y ríe divertida.

—Realmente amo nuestra base—rueda sobre su propio estómago cayendo al suelo justo cuando el Inuzuka se lanza a su lado.

—Yo realmente amo que seas tan buena en todo—se acerca a ayudarla a levantarse—, Hinata, si fuesen otras circunstancias, me casaría contigo.

Ella ríe risueña, despojándose de las amarras del bolso y comenzando a sacar las cosas que consiguió en su salida sobre aquella mohosa mesa de pool que usan como armario.

—Si fuesen otras circunstancias, quizás nunca nos hubiésemos conocido—la sonrisa muere en sus labios de un momento a otro y deja de acomodar las botellas. Es cierto. Ella era una princesa heredera de clase alta y él un gamberro que no tenía dónde caerse muerto.

Sus labios tiemblan ligeramente y parpadea rápidamente para borrar los recuerdos de la sonrisa que le había dado su pequeña hermana aquella fatídica mañana donde todo comenzó. Vuelve a poner manos a la obra y saca las latas de comida que consiguió. Algo podrán hacer con ellas, está segura.

—Perdón—susurra el muchacho ocultando su rostro en su hombro y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura—, no quise...

—Lo sé—trata de quitarle importancia al asunto—, el pasado es pasado. Debemos concentrarnos en nuestro presente.

—Y en nuestro futuro—gruñe con convicción dándole la vuelta para mirarla de frente—, los Uchiha encontrarán la cura y saldremos de esta mierda, Hinata.

La chica finge estar de acuerdo y asiente con la cabeza formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Es algo que ambos necesitan creer o no podrían seguir adelante.

—Por supuesto—y le entrega un pequeño sobrecito de comida para perro, que procura siempre rescatar de sus salidas—, y patearemos sus horribles culos de zombie.

Kiba toma el sobrecito en sus manos con una sonrisa satisfecha al oírla maldecir y se gira a llamar a Akamaru a comer. Se agacha en una esquina, y deja el contenido sobre ella, como esperando que el animalito corriese a su búsqueda.

Pero eso es imposible.

Lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Kiba como cada vez que las emociones lo sobrepasan.

Akamura ya no está. Shino ya no está. Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, ya no están.

—Los patearemos juntos—murmura Hinata agachándose a su altura mientras le acaricia la mejilla juntando sus frentes—, Kiba. Yo no me iré de aquí.

Pero ella sigue ahí. Como una pequeña luz que le recuerda que aún no todo está perdido.

Aún hay una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Será una serie de One Shot/Drabbles. Hablaré de la muerte de Shino y Akamaru en el próximo capítulo. O quizás de los Hyuga y los Uchiha. IDK.


End file.
